The Devil's Share
by Jhill88
Summary: Completely AU and totally disregarding the beginning of the episode, this is my take on how The Devil's Share should've ended. It's also an one-shot and not related to my other story. A Caresse if you squint.


Author's Note: First I want to thank everyone for their reviews on my very first fanfic The Crossing it was all greatly appreciated. I sorta forgot to mention in the last one that none of the character are mines and I sorta burrowed the dialougue buttttt in my defense it hurt no one and I liked my ending better lol. Anyways I figured why not just rewite the rest of the season my way? Soooo enjoy

John opened his eyes slightly confused to the sight of bright lights, the smell of green tea and the quiet whispers of Shaw and FInch. "Ms. Shaw as I have told Mr. Reese I would prefer if you not clean your guns in the same room as me" Harold said his irritation making his voice rise from it's previous whisper. "Look I just want to make sure he wakes up once he's good I'll go back to doing what I do." Shaw said while putting her gun back together and examing her work. "Didn't know you cared Shaw." John said sitting up ignoring the pain that seemed to have come from all of his upper body. "Mr. Reese lay back down you should be resting." Harold said coming over to the hospital bed to check his vitals. "I'm fine Finch I need to go where are my clothes and how long was I out?" John said looking around spotting Shaw smile in relief before her face went back to it's normal emotionless self. "Day and a half but really Mr. Reese you should stay alittle bit longer atleast until your healed some more." Harold said trynna to get John to lay back down. "I'm fine Finch where are my clothes?" John repeated shotting an icy glare in Harold's direction. "Here catch." Shaw said throwing his clothes on the bed trying to defuse the fight. "Out." John said his usual soft voice raising just alittle as he looked at both Shaw and Finch. "C'mon Finch I'm hungry this time I want something italian you know anyplace Bear and I would fit in?" Shaw said leading Bear and Finch out of the libary without a backward glance to allow John to leave. As soon as he heard them go down the stairs John slowly moved his legs to the side to prepare to stand while taking out all the equipment first, and grittng his teeth as he began to put on his clothes. Fully standing he walked through the library first finding his back up glock and then picking up his phone. After looking around he left the library to make his way around town. As if on it's own will his motorcycle found it's way to Carter's apartment once there John looked up sadly slighty shook his head and reminded himself she wasn't there and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Pulling out his phone checking the time he decided it was as good a time as any to fulfill the job Joss gave him. "Hey T where are you? Are you free for some one on one?" "John!" The teen screamed happily "I'm alright at the park me and my dad can wait till you get here." John smiled slightly happy to here the teen too and said "yeah I'll be there in a couple minutes." 5 minutes later John sat on the bench watching Taylor play basketball with some other kids and tried not to think about how much he looked like his mother. Lost in thought John was surprised when he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder. "John right?" Asked Paul Taylor's dad. Shaking his thoughts from his head John nodded his eyes never leaving where Taylor played "Yeah... Paul right we met at..." his throat closed up not letting him finish the sentence. "Yeah." Paul answered sensing his sadness. "What are you doing here" Paul asked not really understanding why this 'friend' of Joss was always around. John was saved from answering when Taylor walked to the bench and fist bumped John's hands. "Sup John haven't seen you around in a couple days." "Sorry Taylor got alittle hurt on the job and before you ask I'm fine just haven't been able to be out and about." John said smirking at a young man who at the moment was remending him more and more of Joss in ways he never really noticed till know. "So tell me how are things." 20 minutes later John found himself laughing at some joke Taylor made forgetting all about his dad who sat quietly next to John watching their interation "Sorry John I need to get Taylor home for dinner and homework." Paul said politly standing and extending his hand to John's to shake. "John you're coming to my game on Tuesday right?" Taylor asked slightly hugging the man who ment so much to him and his mom. "Yeah I'll be there I'll see you around I'm gonna go spend some time with your mom." Taylor looked up at John with slightly teary eyes and nodded his head. "Alright see you." Ater an emotional hug and another handshake John was on his way across New York to spend some time with Joss. Mentally preparing himself he walked silently into her hospital room looking at all the machine that kept the once ansty detective alive making him replay his last moments with the beautiful women who managed to steal his heart. "It's been a week Joss you're suppose to be up already... chewing my ass out for what happend with Quin, helping Taylor with his science homework not laying here. Please come back to me." John whispered holding her hand as silent tears slid down his face. "There's still so much for us to do, you have to help me finish taking down HR... you're suppose to be the loudest person watching Taylor play. Just... please for us... for him open your eyes." John wasn't sure how long he sat watching joss running his fingertips across her face when a nurse walked in. "Good evening Mr. Warren haven't seen you in a while how's the patient?" John looked up and willed his face to be less emotional "When's she going to wake up?" he asked only then remembering she was suppose to have woken up when he was laying in the libary injured. "Honestly with blood loss and the truma she suffered it's hard to say it could be tomorrow or next week." John nodded his head not trusting his voice at the moment and went back to watching Joss hoping against hope she come back to him. Stretching his long longs in front of him John settled his body comfortable in the chair food, pain, food every need he had forgotten in lieu of staying with Joss holding her hand and watching the rise and fall of her chest assuring him she was safe and still very much so alive. The last thing John heard before fall asleep was the sound of her heart moniter and the door closing as the nurse left... she was right he thought stubborn as a bull Joss would wake up when she was ready, he just have to be patient.


End file.
